


Goodbye My Lover

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged up by 2 years, Aged-Up Character(s), Canonical Character Death, Everyone else is the same ages, F/M, Have some cuteness to sooth the pain, Sakura and Shisui are 18, Same Age, Suicide Notes, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Her world shattered in mere seconds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU with Shisui and Sakura being 18, while everyone one else is the same age.
> 
> More tags will be added later, while on a computer cause tagging on the a phone is hard.
> 
> If there any mistakes be nice, it's nearly 2am as I upload this and it was written completely on my phone again.

Light was steaming through the window of a bedroom, where a pink hair woman let a groan out before giving a little whine and turned around in her warm cocoon, that consist of blankets and arms, away from the sun that was disturbing her sleep.  
  
After a long exhausting shift at the hospital, the pinkette wanted nothing more than to sleep the moring away, but a pair of hands were currently stroking and prodding her, making her whine even more, as she tried to get away from them but the arms kept her prisoner.  
  
"Shisui, quit it" she growled sleepily at him, keeping her eyes shut.  
  
"But your so cute when your sleepy, Sa-ka-ra" he grinned at her, tilting her head up and pressed his lips against her.  
  
"Cheater" she grumbled against him, that just earned her a laugh, as she was pulled tigher against him.  
  
Sakura just buried her face in his chest as her exhausting was winning again, and was enjoying the warm that Shisui always gave off.  
  
"Go back to sleep, I've see you later" he murmured into her hair, watching as she fell back to sleep.  
  
Once she was asleep again, Shisui pressed his lips against her diamond seal, a testament to her power and it made him proud to see it.  
  
Pulling himself from bed, Shisui began to get ready, he had a meeting Lord 3rd as well his uncle.  
\------  
  
When Sakura woke next she felt more refreshed and stretched out her muscles as she sat up in the bed and looked over at the clock, it was just after midday.  
  
Her stomach made it displeasure of having no food in it known, so she sang her legs off the bed and headed into the little kitchen to make lunch and plan on what to do with her day off.  
  
After lunch, Sakura began to clean her little apartment, it had been awhile she since she did a proper clean of it and with nothing else on the to do list, she began with kitchen.  
  
When Shisui arrived back, she could see the tension and stress that his body held. While he didn't tell her anything she knew that something was going on with his clan. Sometimes she was glad she was from a merchant clan and didn't have to deal with much politics and rules.   
  
Walking over to him, Sakura wrapped her arms around him, pressing up against his back and just held him for a time.  
  
Soon the tension in his body lessen and a sigh escaped his lips, as he turned round in Sakura arms and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"That bad huh?" She asked him.  
  
Shisui just made a noise and tighten his arms around her for a few extra seconds before releasing her and looked at her.  
  
"Just dealing with elders and the their stubbornness" he told her, a little white lie, so she wouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
"Are they still complaining about us, cause if so I'm more than happy to knock a few heads together" Sakura suggested.  
  
He just laughed at his girlfriend, oh how he would love to his take her suggestions, if only it was that easy to end coup d'état. He knew it was only going to end in pain no matter what route they went down.  
  
Sakura looked at him and could see the emotions in his eyes despite his cheerful front, so leaning up, she took his face in her hand pressed their forehead together.  
  
"Everything will work out, I'm not going anywhere, I love you" she told him.  
  
Hearing though three little words made his heart flatter with affection. Oh how he loved this tiny pink hair woman, who could heal with one hand and kill with other.   
  
"I love you as well Kura, never forgot that" he whispered, never wanting to let her go.  
  
Sakura escaped his arms and pulled him over the couch, then pushed him down and straddled his lap, grinning at him.  
  
"Relax while I've make dinner," she told him before placing her lips next to his ear, "And than you can dessert later" she teased him, then moved from her current position and headed to kitchen.  
\----------  
  
It was the middle of the night and Shisui was still awake, with Sakura sleeping next to him with her head on his chest. He had been running his fingers through her hair since she fell asleep.  
  
There was a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't place why, just knew he wanted/needed to spend as much time with Sakura as possible.   
  
The following morning, it was Shisui who woke to an empty bed for once, and staggered out the bedroom, his hair more unruly than normal, into the living area to see that Sakura was finishing up breakfast or was it lunch.  
  
"Good morning, well just," she commented, as she came over and handed over a cup of hot tea, " It was nice to be awake before you for once" she smiled.  
  
"Got to keep you guessing" he joked as he accepted the cup.  
  
While they enjoyed their early lunch, Shisui received a summon from Danzo to meet in the evening. Hearing this Sakura scowled at the summon, it wasn't a secret that she didn't like elder.  
  
"Why would he want to see you" she said, while biting into her lunch aggressive.  
  
Shisui gave a quick shrug of his shoulders. It was probably due to the meeting he had with the 3rd.  
  
"I will tell you later" he informed her, "what time does ypur shift start this afternoon?" He asked, looking at the clock.  
  
"3, so possible be back after midnight, if no one is rushed in" Sakura answered.  
  
"Well then, shall be have some fun before you leave" Shisui said, giving her a little flirtatious smirk.  
  
Sakura could feel her face turn bright red and covered it her face with her hands, trying to hide it from him, and all she got was a laugh in return.  
  
"Pervert," she cried, picking up as her spoon, throwing it at his head, glaring at him while her face was still burning red.  
  
\-----  
  
Sakura two thirds of the way through her shift, sitting in her office doing when her cup of tea, a gift from Shisui, cracked with the hot liquid flowing across her desk and paperwork.  
  
She quickly picked the paperwork up, while feeling something dip down her cheek, bring a hand to her cheek, she notice that it a tear as another fell.   
  
Her gut was telling her that something was very wrong and that she need to find Shisui, something had to happen to him, she could feel it.  
  
Place the papers down, she quickly wiped away more tears that kept falling and went to leave her office, intent on leaving the hospital to find Shisui.  
  
She had made it as far as the front of hospital when she was stopped by Uchiha heir and her boyfriend's best friend, who was standing in front of her with a look she knew well but never seen on it his face.  
  
Seeing that look was all it took, as Sakura covered her mouth with hands as tears began to fall freely from her eyes, shaking her heads, looking at Itachi.  
  
"Tell me it's not true, tell me" she screamed at him, sobbing into her hands as her knees gave way.  
  
How could he gone, it couldn't be true, this had to some sort of sick prank or may be genjustu.   
  
"Please tell me, he fine and this some sick prank" she asked him, through sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura" he apologised, "He asked me to give you this" he spoke, as he handed a letter over her.  
  
Taking the letter from his hand, Sakura clenched the letter in her hand close to her chest, as more sobbed wrecked her body.  
  
She could hear her name being called by multiple people, but couldn't bare to lift her head to see the looks they were giving her.  
  
Soon all the speaking had stop as she was soon cradled against a chest, as the person who held her was whispering gently to her.  
  
As quickly as she was picked up, Sakura found herself being placed down again, before feeling two hand her face, lifting her head up to see concerned eyes of Tenzo.   
  
"He's gone, he left me, that bastard left me" she sobbed out, wrapping her arms around herself, still holding on to the letter with a death grip.  
  
"I think you should read the first, see what Shisui has to say," Tenzo spoke gently, "He loved you, he wouldn't leave you without good reason" he finished, wiping a few tears.   
  
She knew he was right, to read Shisui final words, to her, felt like it would be permanent and real, something she wasn't ready for but knew she needed to.  
  
Pulling the letter from her chest, she held it in front of her, looking at her name, she felt a hitch in breath but a hand in her knee, reminded her that she wasn't alone.  
  
Slowly her hands began to unfold the letter, staring at his writing before she began to read it.  
  
_'Kura-Chan_  
  
_If your reading this, then Itachi did as I asked and gave you this. It also means this is the last thing I'll ever give you and I know what I'm going to tell you will hurt and this is never something I want to do._  
  
_First and foremost, I'm sorry for leaving for you like this._  
  
_Secondly, I love you and you were only one, I did._  
  
_Thirdly, I know your crying while reading, your emotions are one your strengths. I know your angry with me but else is new, your only going to get angrier at me as you read this letter._  
  
_Now that being said, I met with Danzo as he asked, but it wasn't for what reason he said and was able to take my right eye but one of his men were able to poison me._  
  
_I thought about coming to hospital to get treated, but instead I stood on the tree and watched you. Watching you in your element is amazing and never gets old to watch._  
  
_I know you will be pissed at me for not coming to you but I couldn't. I knew Danzo wouldn't rest until he had my other eye, and meant you would of been in danger from him and I couldn't allow, but know my eye is safe and with Itachi._  
  
_Please don't go after Danzo, I know your want to avenge me and demand his death, but he is dangerous, more than anyone knows, don't underestimate him._  
  
_I expected to see you when your grey and old, to tell me all about your life and family, not cause you want after Danzo._  
  
_Look after Itachi for me, this will be just as hard on him. I plan to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan and that can only happen if he still me dies, but he has an impossible tasked on his hands._  
  
_Before you ask Itachi, there will be no body to find, I will make sure of that._  
  
_I'm sorry we didnt get to live a life together and get to have a family, just think of curly pink babies we could, think of the scandal.'_  
  
Sakura paused for moment and gave snort at that, she knew he always trying to get under the skin of the elders.  
  
_'And that is the thought I'm leaving this world with, if I can't have the real thing, I've take what I can make._  
  
_So my fierce, gentle cherry blossom, live for me and have an amazing long life, filled with happiness & love not despire or anger._  
  
_I look forward to meeting you again but till then know your in my heart and soul, always & forever._  
  
_I love you Sakura, please never forgot that and forgive me._  
  
_Love_  
 _Shisui'_  
  
A heart breaking cry escaped her, as tears began to hit the letter, making some of the ink run. Sob began to wreck through Sakura body harder now, as she was pulled into a pair of warms arms, whispering soothing and gentle words to her.   
  
All Sakura could think, was how was she meant to continue to love, while her world and heart were completely shattered.  



	2. 9 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years after Shisui and Sakura still love him, but isn't as shattered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the pain the of the first chapter, some cuteness to with a dash of angst to sooth the pain.

"Hello my love," a gently voice come, while a hand traced the name on the gravestone, "It's been awhile since we last spoke, but a lot has happen in that time"  
  
Sakura was on her knees, cleaning the area around the stone of any weeds that had grown, while placing fresh flowers down.  
  
"We won the 4th war, but that was mainly due to Naruto and Sasuke, your cousin is still a little shit by the way," she paused wiping her hands on her skirt, "I spoke with Itachi while he was reanimated and I hope you both made peace with each other"  
  
Moving from her knees, that were beginning to sore, the pink hair jonin moved to sit crossed legged on the ground.  
  
"That bastard is finally gone, Sasuke killed him, your finally been avaneged, even if wasn't by my hand, just know that it safe now and he can't cause anymore pain to anyone" she with a slight hitch in her voice, as she could feel her eyes well up at the knowledge of what Danzo had costed her.  
  
A sob filled laugh escaped her, "9 years and I'm still an emotion wreck that he took you from me" she confessed, wiping a few tears away.  
  
Slience fell across the area, as the wind rustle through the trees and the ends of her hairs.  
  
"I'm not as shattered as I used to be, but there a few pieces that just don't want to be fixed" she explained, "There alot more I want to tell but I've keep that till another time" she finished, lapping in the slience again, hoping that her words were making it to him.  
  
Her peacefulness was broken when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and a was body pressed against her back.  
  
"Hi Otou-san" a cheerful young voiced said, "Mama I placed flowers on Itachi-oji-san grave" the young voice said.  
  
"Good boy, I was just telling your Tou-san what been happening since I spoke with him last" Sakura told her son, pulling him to the side, looking him over.  
  
He looked more like his father every day, well minus the pink hair, but Shisui did say he wanted pink curly hair children.  
  
"Kagami, did you brush your hair? your hair is curly not unruly" Sakura chided him, before running her fingers through his hair, trying to make it look a little less like bird nest.  
  
Kagami allows his mother to fuss over him and sort out his appearance. Visiting his otou-san always made his mother happy but she always seemed a little sad as well.  
  
He was told by Yamoto-oji-san that his father death had shattered his mother, and it only after his birth that his mother shattered heart began to heal, cause she got to keep alittle bit of his father with her a while longer.  
  
He didn't really understand it that well but was told as he got older he would.  
  
"Don't you both look comfy" a voice called, causing both mother and son to turn look at the newcomer.  
  
"Kashi, your back early, what did you do?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow  
  
"Papa-Kaka" Kagami exclaimed, leaving his mother side to his surrogate father, ready to jump on him.  
  
"The mission just got finished quickly, it was simpler than expected" he answered her, ruffing Kagami hair, stopping him from jumping.  
  
She gave him a hum in response his answer, but didnt quite believe him till she got him home.  
  
"Kagami what have I said about jumping him" she asked, looking at her son with a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"That Papa-Kaka is old and his body can't handle being jumped, cause he could fall and break something" he answered without missing a beat, but his eyes told a different story.  
  
"Old, Old, I'll have you know young man, that I am in the prime of my life and can handle anything" he said, before turing his sights on the master mind behind it, "I don't approve of those accusations missy, lies and slander against my good name" he exclaimed dramatic, as he let Kagami climb on to his back.  
  
Sakura just shook her head them as she stood up, getting the feeling back in her legs.  
  
"Go ahead, I've catch up soon," she told Kakashi, who gave her a small knowing look and nodded his head as he turned to leave, letting Sakura say her goodbye peacefully.  
  
"Long ago you asked me to make sure my life was filled with happiness and love, something I didn't think was ever going to be possible but I've finally found it after so long," she said giving a small pause to wipe a stray tear, "You were my first love and my only love for so long, and my heart will always hold on to you because of that" she said with a small smile, " Even after knowing this Kakashi still love me, as I do him, he know that he not a replacement and he doesn't try to be. He there when I need him to push or pull me back, to hold me on bad days, just as I'm there for him when he has his bad days" Sakura babbled on, as she had to wipe another tear away.  
  
"I don't when I've visit next, there a lot happening at the moment in the village, as well as there being a new little fang on it way" she quietly confessed, placing her hands over her stomach, "He doesn't know yet, at least dont think so, who knows with that man but I've tell you his reaction when I visit next" she joked  
  
"MAMA HURRY" Kagami shouted from the entrance.  
  
"Oh he defiantly gets that from you, Goodbye Shisui my darling, I love you" she said, placing a kiss in her hand and then touched it to the gravestone, before turning around heading to her little family, for now.


End file.
